


Strawberry Wine

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a Cowboy, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Frottage, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Memories, Outdoor Sex, Rey is 18 before they have sex, Sexual exploration, Song fic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Over the years so many memories were made on Rey's grandfather's farm, the most wonderful ones were of the summer he came to work the farm.  And one last time Rey will let herself drown in the bittersweet memories before Grandpa Ben sells the farm to a mysterious man.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for sooooo long and it's finnnnally done. It is so much longer than I thought it would be. I was expecting a one-shot song fic and ended up with 12k words. So, yeah. But it was a labor of love. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you do as well.
> 
> Okay, so this is written in two styles. There is the framing device that is written in past tense, and the bulk of the fic is in present. I don't write present. Like ever. It just worked out for the style of the fic, so if you see places where I mixed up the tenses, I'm sorry. -_-

“Everything alright, Rey?”

Rey turned her head, looking back at her grandfather. He was so old now. Old and wizened, but he still had those warm eyes, the ones that watched her when her smile would fade, especially when she would visit and look over the old grown over fields of the farm. “Yeah, Grandpa Ben,” She said finally, forcing herself to smile at him.

“I’m making supper. Make sure to come in soon and wash up.”

Rey nodded at him. “Of course. I’ll be in soon.”

Her grandfather nodded and let the old creaking screen door close behind him. Rey turned back to the fields. This was all going to belong to someone else soon. Someone who was young enough, or well off enough, to get the fields cleaned out and plowed and seeded again. Her grandfather just didn’t have the stamina or the physicality to run a farm anymore. This Ben Solo was going to be able to take over for the Kenobi family, right?

The sale of the land was more than enough to see her grandfather through the rest of his life, which was good. She just wished...that she wasn’t being forced to leave these memories behind. What was left of the memories, at least.

So much time had passed. Just shy of fifteen years. She was turning thirty-three tomorrow. She used to think that was so old. That last summer before she would start her senior year of high school. When she’d met another Ben. There were so many Ben’s in her life that were so influential. Her grandfather and now this man buying the farm, but she didn’t think anyone would be as influential as her Ben. He would always be her Ben, no matter where he was right now. As she watched the surrounding fields in the setting sun her memory started playing tricks with her, making her see the dust kicked up from a car that no longer existed. She thought about shaking the memories out of her mind again, but then, why not? The man was going to be here later this evening to work out the logistics and sign the paperwork. Why not just let her mind go back one more time?

*******

Rey is just shy of eighteen when Ben comes to work the summer at the farm. She isn’t looking forward to some strange man staying in her and her grandfather’s home. What if he is a creep? What is Grampa Ben thinking? And how confusing to have two Bens in the house at the same time? This is dumb. She looks out her window as she hears the gravel from the dirt road crunching, waiting for the first look at the man she is going to have to keep out of sight from. As the car comes into view, she sneers because it looks like a fucking jalopy. The sneer drops a little to hear the idle of the engine, though. That sound is smooth and soft and purring. A sound full of power and promise. Interesting.

She holds her breath for a moment, waiting for the man to get out of the car. She can just make out the shaggy dark hair and the box rim sunglasses, but nothing else. Her body forces her to breathe a moment later, but then she’s holding her breath again because something inside of her tells her that this...this is the moment her life has led to. All previous thoughts about avoidance and adolescent petulance gone. All that matters as she sees his head tilt up as if he’s looking at her, is that this is the moment her life is going to change.

He is beautiful. The jean clad leg is thick as the boot hits the gravel. The white shirted torso that unfolds itself from the car interior is broad. He fits his front pointed stetson to his head over shaggy black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His belt is the same leather brown of his boots and hugs his narrow hips in a way that if he hadn’t had the tucked-in shirt on, she thinks she’d see a very pronounced v of his hipbones.

Rey hears the creaking screen door open, but for the briefest of moments he looks up at her. The beard around his chin makes him look fully grown, but his eyes are bright and he smiles with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy store and she can’t help smiling back at him. And then he’s under the porch roof and Rey rushes across her bedroom and out the door, running her fingers through her hair to tame it through the flight down the stairs.

“And this is my granddaughter, Rey,” Grandpa Ben says. “Rey, this is Ben. He’s gonna help me around the farm here this summer.”

Rey looks up at him shyly. She hadn’t realized how tall he was when she saw him from above. He still has that sweet smile, but now his eyes are a little darker, and his eyes seem to want to flicker around her face. He puts his hand out to her, and she smiles brightly to take his hand and shake. “I hope your stay with us is a good one!”

One side of his lips quirk up and Rey’s stomach flips and quivers. “I’m sure it will be.”

***

“What are ya studying in school?” Rey asks as she sinks the bale hook into the hay and starts dragging it off the tailgate of the old Ford.

“Agricultural economics,” he says with a grunt as he lifts his own bale.

Rey looks back at him as she hauls her bale onto the stack. “That’s heavy,” she says. “Planning on making lots of money for corporate farmers?”

Ben smirks at her. “Something like that.” He pulls the hook out of the bale and rests his elbow on the hay as he looks down at her.

Rey worries her bottom lip with her teeth as she looks back at him. “What?”

Ben reaches out and pushes the brim of her hat up a tad with a forefinger. “How old are you, Miss Kenobi?”

Rey looks up at him from beneath her lashes. “Eighteen.”

His lips twitch. “I don’t think so.”

Rey huffs and rolls her eyes a little. “Near enough,” she mutters. “I’ll be eighteen next week.”

“Hmm.” He reaches out and taps the brim of her hat back down. “Good to know.” He winks at her before moving back to the Ford for another bale.

***

Rey’s breathing is a little stilted as his thigh lays itself alongside of hers while they sit at the breakfast table. It doesn’t seem like he’s sitting that close to her, but the way he spreads his legs makes it like there’s more like a few inches between them and not at least a dozen. He doesn’t seem to react, except that his body is a little tense, and his foot almost seems to rub against hers.

“Rey, honey,” Grandma Satine says when there’s a break in the conversation. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but I’m not gonna be able to take you out for your birthday shopping trip next week.”

Rey blinks a few times, looking up at her grandmother a little blindly for a moment before her words sink in and Rey shakes her head. “Oh, no, it’s fine, Nana,” she says. “Thursday is a weird day to go on a shopping trip anyway since we have to go so far. I can wait until the weekend.”

Grandma Satine and Grandpa Ben shoot each other looks of ‘I told you so,’ and ‘she’s too sweet for her own good.' “Rey, honey, you don’t have to pretend your not disappointed.”

Rey gives a tight little smile. They’re right, of course. Normally she would have been pretty devastated. Even just a month ago, she would have been extremely upset. But that was before Ben came here, and before he distracted her with his smirks and winks and cologne. Now weekday birthday shopping trips just don’t seem that important.

“Alright, maybe I’m a little disappointed” she concedes, “But it’s not that important. There are plenty of other things to occupy myself with here.”

Ben coughs next to her and pulls his leg away, and she feels bereft of the warmth from it. She does her best to keep that out of her expression, but apparently she’s unsuccessful.

Grandma Satine sighs and looks back at Grandpa Ben. “What about you, Papa?”

Grandpa Ben shakes his head. “Not Thursday. Mr. Jyn is coming over to discuss the foals that are going to drop any day.” He turns to Rey, his face a little morose. “I’m sorry, darlin.”

Rey smiles again, this one a little more genuine now that she’s not distracted by Ben’s huge thigh against hers. "Honestly, you two, it's fine. Rose said she probably couldn't manage it either, so this'll be a relief to her." 

Grandma Satine stares at Rey. "I was just talking with Rose's momma. She said she was so excited for the trip!" 

_Fuck._ "Oh. Then she'll be disappointed, I guess," she finished lamely. Rey hangs her head a little, blushing over the fact that she'd failed to keep her grandparents from worrying. 

"I'm not doing anything Thursday," Ben says, looking at grandpa Ben. "Unless you need me, I can take her into town to go shopping with her girlfriend."

Rey blinks, turning her head to shoot him a jaundiced eye. No guy ever wants to take teenage girls shopping.

Grandma Satine gives him the same look. "You want to take two giggling girls on a shopping trip?" 

Ben smirked and laughs. "Not exactly. But I can't get Rey an actual gift," he says, meeting her eyes and nodding before turning back to Grandma Satine. "But I can at least take her out to town."

Rey stays very quiet. She's going to leave this up to her grandparents because if Ben takes her into town, that's an hour alone with him in his car with the windows down and the sexy purr of the engine throbbing through her hair while her heart pounds just being next to him. And she doesn't want to seem eager and make her grandparents reconsider it. 

The two of them share another look, this one unreadable before they turn to Rey. "Does that work for you, Rey?" Grandpa Ben asks.

Rey looks up at them both and shrugs while nodding. "Yeah, that works. As long as I can get into town to meet up with Rose."

Both of them give her one last look, cast one at each other and shrug, going back to their supper. "Alright then," Grandpa Ben says. "Long as you're both alright with it."

Rey nods again, then starts a little and drops her gaze back down to her plate as Ben's thigh pushes against hers again. She smiles to herself and casts a glance over at Ben. He's smiling too, and the both of them also go back to their supper. 

***

Rey's fingers just brush the box she needs in the shed. She's not that short, and normally she has it set so she can just reach it from her tiptoes, but the last person to use it put it back too far. She'd hoped she wasn't going to need the step stool, but it looks like she's wrong. 

She huffs and she pulls her arm back down and moves to step back when she feels the presence behind her and she bumps into a wall of muscle. Rey looks up and sees Ben smiling down at her. "Need some help?" 

Breathless, Rey nods.

"Which one?" 

She points and feels him press even farther into her body, and her eyes flutter to feel the solid mass of him against her back. As he pulls down the box she needs down, his other hand comes up to her hip and he gives just the slightest tug and she lets her ass push back into his hips. 

The little flutter of nerves and excitement settles in her stomach, and she forces herself to breathe steadily. He brings the box in front of her and she puts her hands out to take it before he pulls back. She looks at him over her shoulder and he looks directly back at her.

"Let me know if you need anymore help, Sweetheart," he murmurs and turns away. 

Rey's breath punches out of her in reaction and she has to squeeze her thighs together to ease the ache between them. Oh, she hopes he has plans for Thursday. 

***

The tension in the air is going to drive Rey crazy. She is trying to keep calm so her nervous energy doesn't transfer to the mare she's brushing down, but she's fumbled the curry comb twice already. Ben is just behind her, brushing another mare. They aren't really that close, but after their moment yesterday, all she can think about is the feel of him against her and she just wishes she could go back to it. 

She fumbles the curry comb again and this time and tumbles all the way to under the belly of his horse. She turns in time to see him kneel down and grab the comb. He turns on his feet, still kneeling and looks up at her, holding out the comb to her. 

"Are you nervous, Miss Kenobi?" 

Rey nods as she reaches out and takes it from him. Before she pulls her hand away, he turns his and wraps it around hers. His hand is massive, engulfing hers completely as he stands. 

He pulls her close to him so they are only a few inches apart. "Should I stop doing things that make you nervous?" he asks softly, his hands moving so they are on her waist. 

"No," she says just as softly. "I like how you make me feel."

His lips turn up in a grin that shows his teeth, and he chuckles quietly. He closes the distance between them as he says, "Then would you like it if I kiss you, miss Kenobi?" 

The feel of his hard body against her makes her belly quiver, and she's already going up on her tiptoes as she murmurs her assent. 

The press of his mouth is warm and soft. His plush lips are still for a moment, letting her get accustomed to the weight of his kiss. Then his lips are moving, pressing and retreating and sliding. Rey lets out a soft sigh, snaking her arms around his waist. His hands shift as well, one sliding down to her hip, the other up her back until his hand is cupping the back of her neck. 

Rey moans softly when he licks at the seam of her lips, and he slides into her mouth as they part. The smoothing of his tongue against hers feels a little...hesitant, and she sucks gently on it to encourage him. 

Rey knows she’ll remember this moment for the rest of her life. She’s been kissed before, but not like this. She’s not been kissed like someone longed for her. When Ben pulls away, he’s just as breathless as her and that is so gratifying.

“Well, Miss Kenobi,” he murmurs just a breath away from her lips. His head is tilting side to side like he’s trying to decide what angle to kiss her from, his nose bumping against her and his mouth hovering. “I’m really looking forward to Thursday.”

He presses a tiny peck to her lips again and steps back, leaving her alone with her comb to get back and finish with his horse.

“Thursday?” she asks, a little dreamy eyed.

Ben looks over his shoulder at her. “Yes. After your shopping is done.”

Rey shivered a little at the implications in his voice. “Alright,” she says and turns back to her mare. “I’m looking forward to it, too.”

She shivers at the promise in his low chuckle.

***

Rey shakes her hair out as the evening breeze blows through it and cools her neck from the summer heat. She trods down from the house with the thermos in one hand and the bottle of water in the other. Rey peeks her head around the doorframe of the barn where the mommas are. “Ben?”

Ben is sitting in a camp chair, one knee bent with the angle resting on the other knee. He pushes the brim of his hat up with one finger and looks over his shoulder at her. “Miss Kenobi?”

Rey moves fully into the flickering lamp light near him. She steps forward, holding out both thermos and water to him. “Thought you might like something to drink.”

His lips curve into a slow smile. “Oh. Well, thank you, Miss Kenobi.” He takes both the items from her and sets them down on the other side of his chair. “Was that it?”

Rey purses her lips, tilting her head and thinking. “Maybe. Depends.”

Ben raises a brow and pushes the brim of his hat up higher on his forehead, even while his smile fades a little. “Oh? On what?”

Rey smirks at him. “How far you’re prepared to go just at the moment?”

Her smirk is answered by his and after a moment he puts his hand out to her. Rey takes it and lets him lead her around his body until her butt is perfectly poised to nestle in his lap and he gently pulls her down. “At least this far?”

Rey nods. “Just this much?”

The other side of his mouth curls up as the fingers of his far hand wrap around her arm and start stroking lightly at her bicep. “I can’t go much further, Rey.” he says softly, and oh god, how sexy her name on his lips sounds.

Rey sighs and nods. “Because I’m still seventeen.” Given his question about her age and his looking forward to her birthday, it had to be her age.

Ben wraps his other arm around her waist, holding on to her low back. “That would be why, yes.”

Rey shifts a little, her ass wiggling, and his hands clutch convulsively at her. “Though, if you’re gonna keep doing that, we might have to have a little chat that’ll involve you getting hay in your hair.”

Rey sucks in a sharp breath, but she’s grinning at him. “Oh? Is that an incentive?”

Ben chuckles and his hand slides down to grip her ass and shift under her and she realizes that there was a growing hardness under her thigh and that he’d just had to adjust her weight on him just now. Rey shivers at the implications.

“No, that is not an incentive, or an invitation. Or anything else that involves getting hay in your hair.” He tilts his head back a bit to look at her. “At least, not right now.”

Rey pinches her lips together to keep from smirking and tucks her chin to hide her blush. “Fair enough.”

Rey shifts again, this time more carefully, so she can rest her head on his shoulder, and he slides his arms around her loosely. 

They stay that for a long time, listening to the huffs and wickers of the sleeping horses until Rey is dozing off. She wakes up fully when Ben kisses the top of her head lightly and trails his blunt fingertips along the skin of her arm. She tilts her head back on his shoulder and looks up at him. Ben tilts his head back to look at her, and then she's tilting her chin up so that when he meets her lips, she's ready for it. 

Rey slides her hand up his chest to his neck and holds him there with his hair tickling the back of her hand. Ben's arms shift so that one is holding her around the back, his fingers just brushing the side of her breast while the other slides down so his hand slips under her ass. 

This kiss has so much more electricity to it than the last one. He's almost instantly in her mouth, with no hesitancy this time. He sweeps around, tangling his tongue with hers and Rey moans, her hand sliding up into his hair and gripping it to hold on while he ravishes her mouth. 

The hand on her ass starts moving restlessly, pulling back up her thigh far enough for him to slide under the hem of her little sundress and he's moving up until he reaches the crease of her leg before he's sliding his thumb against the sensitive skin. The rest of his fingers slide under her panties from there and massage her hip. 

He's so close to where she wants him that she moans wantonly and obscenely, and Ben's groan of frustration follows. His kiss is getting desperate and his cock is getting harder against her other hip. Rey slides her hand from his hair and let's it slip down his chest and abdomen before she turns it and starts trying to wiggle it under the waist of his jeans. The hand on her hip slowly moves away until he gently grips her hand and places it back on his chest. Getting the message, she fists her hand in his t-shirt. 

His hand slides back down to her hip, slipping once more under her dress. It slides up under her thigh this time and curves over her bare ass cheek and yeah, she's wearing a thong. Ben groans into her mouth again as his fingers increase their pressure for a moment before sliding under the flimsy fabric again and he stays there, trailing the tips of his fingers back and forth at the top of her ass cleft making her shiver over and over again while he continues to plunder her mouth. 

For a long time they kiss like this. Rey's arousal is so intense she has to cross her legs and squeeze them close while he imitates with his tongue what she desperately wants him to do with other parts of his body. But he said no to that, so she'll accept it and in the meantime enjoy what he will give her. 

It's some time later when they break the kiss and look at each other with low lidded eyes and glossy lips. Neither say anything and they slip back into the position they'd been in before they'd kiss and Rey is dozing off before Ben is shaking her awake. 

"It's late. Best get on up to your room and get some sleep, Sweetheart." He says shortly to her. 

"I could sleep here all night."

Ben chuckles. "I don't think your grandparents would agree."

Rey shrugs. "I'm almost eighteen." 

"But not yet. Com'on, up you get."

Rey sighs, huffing, but she does as she's told and stands up, brushing her dress back into place. Ben followed her up and wrapped his arms around her to give her one last kiss before giving her a gentle, playful push back toward the door. "Go on now."

Rey's contented smile morphs into a sly grin and she makes her way slowly out, swinging her hips just right so the hem of the dress sways just right under the curve of her ass. As she reaches the door, she casts one more glance at him and it gratifies her to see his eyes glued to said ass. 

"Goodnight, Ben."

Ben's eyes move back up to her, and he gives her an unapologetic smirk. "Night, Miss Kenobi."

***

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and Rey jumps a little, even as soft as it is. "Rey, when you're done, could you come down and help me for a moment?" 

Rey tucks the edges of the towel wrapped around her body into itself. "What do you need? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, just need some help with installing the disposal and your grandparents are out going to the market."

Oh, they are, are they? 

Rey moves to the door, smirking up at Ben as she opens it. "What seems to be the trouble?" 

Ben groans and closes his eyes just as they'd started making the trek down her body wrapped only in the towel. "You apparently, but that has nothing to do with the disposal." He cracks an eye open and seems to resolve to only looking at her face. "I said when you were done."

Rey smirk doesn't waiver. "Oh, you did. Sorry 'bout that. You just sounded concerned, and it's hard to hear you through a closed door."

Ben opened the other eye, still staring only at her face, but putting an arm up to rest against the doorframe and lean into her space. "That is completely bullshit."

Rey nods, doing a little leaning in herself. "It absolutely is."

"Mhmm." Ben moves into the bathroom, crowding her against the vanity counter before he reaches under her ass and lifts her onto the counter itself. "And let me guess. Your intention would be that I take advantage of the lack of supervision and forget I've very clearly set a boundary until thursday?" 

Rey gasps and nods as his face moves in close to hers, and he brushes a soft kiss to her lips before he pulls back a little. "I'm not gonna fuck you today, Rey," he breathes. 

Rey can't help the little sigh but nods. "I understand, but I can't help teasing you a little. Watching you with the horses teases me plenty, and I just needed a little payback, I guess. I'm sorry."

Ben looks down at her for a moment before he takes a deep breath. "Fair enough. As it is, though, I think I will take a little bit advantage of the current situation."

Rey's heart explodes into a quick rhythm. "Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah." And his chest is moving a little faster as he pulls back a little and reaches for the tucked edges of the towel. Carefully, he tugs on the tuck and as if it followed his commands, tumbles perfectly down to pool in her lap. Rey is gratified by the quick intake of breath and the dilation of his pupils. "Goddamn, but you're perfect," he sighs, his eyes glued to her tits. 

Rey's hands curled in her towel covered lap, and she averted her eyes, feeling an unaccustomed insecurity. "They're small."

"I like small."

Rey looks back up at him, and his eyes are earnest rather than lascivious. "I like you. And you're perfect."

Rey's stomach flips and her belly quivers at the intensity with which he looks at her and finally she nods. "Okay."

Ben's lips curl slowly into a smile and he leans into her, closing the distance between their lips and then he's kissing her just as passionately as the last time. He pulls her close, and she moans softly as the rough brush of his t-shirt against her taut nipples. His hands are all over her back, pressing and massaging, and Rey has to clutch at his shirt to keep herself anchored in the waves of his need. 

She gasps his name in a needy voice when he breaks the kiss to move his mouth down her throat and it seems to snap him out of whatever daze he was in and he shifts back, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her hips in the vanity counter. 

"Two more days," he whispers, looking up at her with such hunger it takes her breath away. 

Rey nods. "Two more days."

That slow smirk makes its appearance, and Rey can't help answering it with her own. 

***

"It's like he can't figure out how to say 'penguin,'" Ben chuckles, rubbing his eyebrow with his thumbnail. "I shouldn't be laughing, but damn it's funny."

Rey snickers from the other end of the couch. "He talks about it on the Graham Norton show, and he actually can say it, but yeah, this documentary kills me."

Ben turns his head to grin at her, but just for the tiniest moment his eyes dip down and from this distance it could be anywhere from her mouth to her tits. She suspected it was her tits, though. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away since yesterday afternoon. And the way he kept having to adjust himself she thought maybe it might also be her lips and where she might put them tomorrow. 

Normally she wouldn’t allow herself to have these kinds of thoughts to result around him, but midnight is in seven minutes. She doesn't think he plans on doing anything at midnight, but she does. She watches the clock on the mantel with one eye while she watches the documentary with the other, all but counting the seconds away.

Finally, the counter turns over to twelve a.m. Her breath heaves as she watches for one more minute, and then it's one minute after twelve. Rey turns to Ben, who is still pretty engrossed in the documentary. Now his thumb is running back and forth over his lower lip. 

Rey is already turned so she faces Ben, with her legs on the length of the sofa. So she lets her hands move down and rest on her thighs just below the hem of her new sundress. Ben doesn't seem to pay attention at first, so she slides the hem of the dress up until the fabric pools around her hips. She thinks she might see him shift in his seat, and maybe he glances up at the clock on the mantle. She can be sure though because it's dark. They turned the lights off when her grandparents went to bed. 

So she slides one leg of the sofa, planting her foot lightly on the floor, and she pulls the other knee up so she can spread her legs and show him she's completely bare and waits, letting her fingers play around the skin of her inner thigh. 

Ben clears his throat, and he does shift, uncrossing and recrossing his sock covered feet. "What are you doing, Miss Kenobi?" he asks softly, eyes still glued to the TV. 

"Why don't you take a look?" 

Slowly, Ben turns his head, his eyes search for hers. She holds them, putting all of her interest and surety into her gaze. She's not sure what he's looking for in her gaze, but after a moment his eyes slide slowly down until they fully focus on her cunt. Her breath hitches and her canal clenches around nothing as she watches him lick his lips. 

Ben glances at the clock on the mantle again, then back at her. "You planned this."

"I took advantage of an opportunity, more like."

Slowly Ben uncrosses his legs and turns so he's mirroring her position and he leans back, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what exactly do you plan to do with this opportunity?" 

Rey raised a brow at him and he should his head. "This isn't the time."

Rey lowered her eyes and her leg. "Fair. You're right.” She sighs. “I need to stop pushing."

Ben gave her a stern look. "You mean that?" 

Rey sighs again and nods. “Really, Ben. I’m sorry. I just...I like you. A lot. I just want to be with you.”

Ben tilts his head a little, a forelock falling into his eyes. He lowers his eyes for a moment, as if in thought, before he nods slightly to himself. He looks back at her and puts his hand out. “Come here.”

Rey smiles and moves to her knees to crawl to him. When she’s close enough, she takes his hand and he hauls her the rest of the way to him until her knees hit the cushions on either side of his hips. She gasps a little as the rough fabric of his jeans rubs a little against her core.

“Ben?” she asks softly, her voice a little breathy.

“Shhh,” he whispers. “Just let me kiss you.”

Rey’s eyes close as he pulls her against his and she tilts her head as his lips press to hers. This kiss was soft, like their first kiss. A simple tasting of her mouth. Her hands slide against his chest, resting against the lean muscle. One of his hands slides up her arm to her neck. His thumb rubs along her cheek as he tilts his head. 

The kiss was sweet and soft and wonderful, but Rey's body demands more. When Ben shifts into a more comfortable position on the sofa, he brings his hips into a more full contact with hers. Rey breaks the kiss. 

"Ben!" she whines against his lips. "I need--!"

"Shhh," Ben shushes her again, keeping his voice to a low whisper that makes her need the friction all the more. "I know what you need, Sweetheart...". 

His hands slide down her body until the rest on her hips. He shifts his hips so he's firmly against her now, the hard length on him forming a ridge that sits just perfectly between her legs. "Just move your hips over me."

Rey nods, then chokes back a sob of relief. Ben hangs his head back, a soft moan slipping out of his parted lips. Rey wrapped an arm around his shoulder and braced the other hand on his chest, then as she rested her head on shoulder and started a frantic pace. 

Ben swears quietly and holds his hips firm so she can use him to meet the end she didn't quite understand but galloping toward, regardless. Rey knows what an orgasm is but didn't think she'd achieved one yet. With the way tension coils in her belly, she thinks she was about to experience one. 

"Ben!" she whines again and he covers her mouth with his as she rides out her orgasm. Even as wave after wave of pleasure sweeps over her she rides him, hoping to do for him what he was doing for her. She must have succeeded because Ben stiffens and makes a gutteral sound in the back of his throat and between her legs she felt an odd twitching that matches the clenching of her cunt. 

For a little while they rest there, him leaning against the arm of the sofa with his arms wrapped securely around her, her laying her head against his shoulder. The documentary changes to something older, about animals from the galapagos islands. Between the drone of the old British narrator and the afterglow, Rey finds herself dozing. 

"Sweetheart, we need to get up and go to bed."

Rey blinks and looks up at him. He smiles and brushes a knuckle over her cheek. "Okay?" 

Rey closes her eyes and nods with her own smile while she stretches. She can’t remember the last time she'd been this relaxed. “Yeah.”

Ben leans in and kisses her one last time before he lets go of her and allows her to stand. Once she is up, she sets her clothes to rights and holds out a hand to him to help him up. His lips twist a little because he's so much bigger than her, but he still lets her help him up. Ben turns off the TV and hand in hand the two walk up the stairs. Ben walks her to her room and leaves her at her door with a soft kiss and a happy birthday. Rey falls into her bed and stretches out then curls in as she snuggles into her pillows and blanket. Her last thought as she falls asleep is that she can’t wait for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years so many memories were made on Rey's grandfather's farm, the most wonderful ones were of the summer he came to work the farm. And one last time Rey will let herself drown in the bittersweet memories before Grandpa Ben sells the farm to a mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, where it gets EXPLICIT! Enjoy~!

“So who’s the cowboy?”

Rey looks up from the blouse she is looking at. “Hmm?”

“The guy that drove you all the way here and makes you smile like a madwoman everytime he glances at you?”

Rey blinks. “He’s working on Grandpa Ben’s farm for the summer.”

Rose narrows her eyes. “Has he fucked you?”

Rey stares at her best friend.  _ “Rose!” _

Rose looks her dead in the eyes. “What? You’re all giddy and you are never giddy. Spill.”

Rey looks out of the store to see Ben sitting on a bench, reading a book that he’d brought with him. She feels her stomach flutter a little because she didn’t know he wore glasses. He told her he only needed them when he is reading or anything that he needs to see the fine detail of. His hat is resting on his knee so she’s not sure what the pair would look like together. She wonders if the whole idea would be two discordant or would it somehow work the way his unconventional beauty did.

Rey squeals as Rose pinches her on the back of her arm. “So?”

Rey sighs, remembering she’s in the middle of a conversation. “No we did not fuck. He’s been very insistent on that boundary.”

Rose raised a brow. “But?”

Rey pressed her lips together before she spoke. “But...we may have made each other come last night.”

Rose’s eyes widen. “How?”

Rey clears her throat as she looks around the store. “Let me tell you later. I kind of want to get this trip done as soon as possible.”

Rose’s brow goes up again. “Oh, yeah?”

Rey presses her lips together to try and hide her smile. “Yeah. I think he has plans before we go home.”

Rose blinks at her. “What do you need to buy to make this look good when you get home?”

Rey shrugs. “A few outfits? A fancy dress?”

Rose’s lips twist into a smirk. “And some fancy underwear.” Rose grabs her hand and drags her into the lingerie section.

***

They’d dropped off Rose about an hour before sunset so when Ben pulls off on a dirt road that she thinks she remembers leads to a rarely used shore of the lake. This was where he is taking her? She feels like she is vibrating before he stops. Though that might be the rumbling of the car. She is trying not to have any expectations, but the further they move down the road the more excited she gets until finally they reach the shore of the lake. They both get out of the car after Ben turns off the engine and they quietly watch the sunset.

Rey is nervous. What is she supposed to do now? Is she supposed to make a move, or is he? Is there a move to make or has she been reading the situation wrong? She shivers as an errant breeze makes a few flyaway strands of hair blow over her shoulder.

“Cold?” Ben asked.

Rey shakes her head. “Just a chill from the breeze.”

Ben puts his arms out to her and she moves into his side where he wraps her up. “You still okay with this?” he asks softly.

“Absolutely,” she says just as softly. “If you still want to.”

Ben turns and Rey follows to face him. “I want you,” he says. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you in the window of your bedroom.”

Rey shivers again, this time it has nothing to do with the temperature “I think I’ve felt the same.”

Ben smiles at her. “Alright.” He takes her hand and leads her back to the hood of the car. “Sit here.”

Rey sits and watches as he moves around to the back of his car and pops the trunk. When he comes back around, he has a blanket in his hands. It’s big, at least big enough for him to wrap up in it comfortably. He lays it out on the soft grass and sits down, then holds his hand out to her. Rey takes a deep breath and moves to him, taking his hand and kneeling down onto the blanket with him.

Ben holds her face in both of his hands and kisses her gently, his thumbs rubbing against her cheeks and Rey sighes, relaxing. Rey wraps her arms around Ben’s neck, taking his hat off on the way. Ben wraps his own arm around her waist while the other moves to the ground and he lays her back on the blanket, following her so that he laid just off to her side. They kissed for a long time, bathed in the light from the sunset, then in the cool tones of twilight. Ben didn’t pull away until Rey was completely relaxed.

“I’m going to undress you now, alright, Sweetheart?”

Rey only tenses a little but nods, making sure she looks confident because even if she isn't completely, she still wants this. She knows she wants this because she has dressed appropriately. Even before she went shopping with Rose, she’d already dressed herself in a nice sundress, one that was newer and nicer that she didn’t wear often because it was so wildly inappropriate for the farm. But it has a thin strap that goes around her neck in a halter and goes down just past her knees in a skirt that clings sweetly to her hips. Under the dress she wears the new lingerie that Rose had helped her pick out. A soft lilac strapless bra and lacy panties in the same color.

She is gratified by the hungry look in Ben’s eyes as he unwraps her from the dress. “Are these for me?” he asks, running his hand down the center of her body. Rey shivers and nods.

“But, Sweetheart, it’s  _ your _ birthday.”

Rey smirks. “And I wanted to look pretty for you on my birthday.”

Ben’s hand moves up and gently covers one of her breasts and he leans in to kiss her again. “Rey, you always look pretty to me.”

Rey smiles at him and slides her hand into his hair to pull him back down for a kiss. She gasps as his hand moves over her breast. She’d never had anyone touch them before and so she didn’t realize just how sensitive her nipples were until they were hardening and pushing wantonly against his hand. Ben kisses her back gently, letting his fingers circle and pluck at her nipple through the lacy fabric of the strapless.

Ben breaks the kiss and moves his mouth down her chin to her neck and she has to tilt her head back as he moves to lick at the hollow of her throat. She sighs as his mouth moves down more along the length of her sternum, much like he hand had, as even more like his hand, his mouth moved over to one breast and slid his tongue under the edge of the cup, making Rey shiver again. Ben looks up at her.

“I want to see you,” he says, sliding a hand under her. Rey props herself up on her elbows while he reaches behind her and unhooks the bra and she has to swallow as he draws the garment away. 

Rey isn’t sure why she is nervous for him to see her directly. He’d already seen it and in the bright light of the bathroom. Maybe because her lower body isn't covered by a towel, but just a scrap of lace that covers the apex of her thighs. She swallows again to see him staring at her breasts like he was ready for a feast, and then he leans down to take her nipple into his mouth. 

Rey gasps, thrusting a hand into his hair as his mouth sucks and his tongue swirls and his beard lightly scraps against her skin. When his hand moves to the other breast and his fingers pluck at the nipple, Rey has to lower herself onto her back so she can let her other hand rove over his neck and shoulders while his mouth does new and amazing things to her. 

When he moves to bring his mouth to where his hand is, Rey tugs on his hair to get his attention. "Ben?" 

He looks up at her, licking those red, plush lips. "What is it, sweetheart?" 

She smiles at him and runs her fingers over his lips. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Those lips tip into a smile and he presses a kiss to her fingers before he sits up and tugs his shirt over his head. Rey pushes herself up again, eyes wide as she takes in his pale skin. He never works with his shirt off so she'd never seen his chest. She puts her hands on him and lets them move over his pecs and his abs. 

"You're so beautiful," she says softly, looking back to his eyes leaning in to kiss his lips

Ben smiles. "Sweetheart, you're stealing my lines."

Rey giggles. She presses into him so they were skin to skin and she wraps her arms around his shoulders to pull him back so he’s laying atop her. "Kiss me," she begs. 

Ben obliges, sliding a thigh between hers. Rey hitches her leg up over his hip to get him closer and so his thigh slides along her damp panties

Rey breaks the kiss and the ache between her legs is only teased and not sated." Ben...please...I need...."

Ben places a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I know, Sweetheart. I know. I need to get you ready first, though. Can you be patient a little bit longer?" 

Rey bites her lower lip and nods. Ben smiles at her. "Good girl."

Something about that phrase coming from him  _ does _ something to her, and suddenly she's all pliant and waiting for him. Ben kisses her lips once, then makes his way down her neck and her sternum again, but he keeps going, moving his kisses down her quivering belly until he reaches the waistband of her panties. As he kisses all along the edge of the fabric, he reaches back blindly to slip off first one of her sandals, then the other. He sits up and slowly, watching her eyes the whole time he slides the lilac panties over her hips and down her thighs until he places them on top of the pile of her clothing on the edge of the blanket. 

Rey can't help being a little shy to be completely bare to him, despite her teasing him before. She hasn't been fully nude in front of another person since she was a child. What if he doesn’t like the way she looks? What if she’s too hairy? She tried to trim close, but she couldn't go bare without a lot of questions. Ben's eyes roam over her, from her face to her tits to her cunt and legs. Does he like how she looks? Rey bites her lip as she waits for his reaction. 

"Beautiful," he whispers as he rubs her thighs with his hands. "Will you open your legs, Sweetheart? So I can see that pretty pussy of yours again? You looked so pretty last night." 

Rey loses some of her trepidation and smiles shyly, letting him push her legs apart until she is fully exposed to him. She can’t tell what his eyes look like in the moonlight, but she sees him lick his lips and she shivers. He must have felt her trembling in her legs because he strokes them again.

"Alright there, Sweetheart?" 

Rey nods, reaching for his hands and rubbing them with her own to assure him. "Just nervous. I don't want to stop."

That slow smile curves over his lips again. "Alright, darlin’. We won't stop." And he doesn't. He slides his hands down the inside of her thighs until he reaches her cunt. Rey takes a breath and runs her hands up his forearms. Just as he gets to where he can touch her directly she takes a slow, calming breath and when he looks at her, she nods. 

The first touch on his thumbs on her lips is soft, barely there, almost more like he's petting her. Rey shivered at the feel of her cropped curls moving under his touch. It’s not a feeling she is unfamiliar with, but it gives her chills to feel it from his hands. 

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you now, alright sweetheart?" 

Rey can't find her voice, so she nods emphatically while her breath hitches. Ben lays himself down on his stomach before his head disappears between her legs, and then she feels the warmth of his breath against her. Her heart is racing and pounding a beat against her ribs, and she fists her hands into the blanket under her.

This first touch of his lips is just as soft as everything else has been up to this moment. Just a small kiss against her center where he’s parted her, but it makes her twitch and shiver all the same. The next touch is more focused, his tongue laving over her clit. “Ben!” she keens.

“Shhh,” he mumbles, his lips moving against her skin. “You’re alright. Just let me love you.”

Rey nods again and pushes her legs farther apart to give him more room. This time Ben swirls his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue back and forth over it while his thumbs caress the crease between her thighs and torso. Rey can’t help pulling one leg up and then sliding her foot down his back. One of her hands frees itself from the blanket and slides into his hair. For a moment she’s unsure if that is something she should do, but the low rumble that rolls out of him and vibrates against her flesh makes her think he doesn’t mind at all, and she arches her back a little.

As his mouth keeps moving over her, Rey can feel that tension building up in her. The same tension she’d felt building last night when she’d moved over him. Her breath is coming out in pants and moans now, and Ben moves one hand down to slip a single digit into her entrance. It goes in slow and smooth, and Rey arches her back while her hand tightens in his hair. It’s a foreign feeling. She’s never had anything inside of her before this and at first she's not sure how she feels about it, but then he withdraws his finger before sliding it back in and, oh God....

The friction as he continues the motion sets the little tingle of tension into a fire and her soft moans and pants grow louder and by the time he's sucking on her clit and adding a second finger she's coming apart. He releases her clit from his mouth as the wave crashes over her, placing sloppy kisses to her mons, but his fingers keep moving in and out of her steadily. She sucks back a surprised gasp, then lets out a low moan as a second orgasm rolls through her. That had never happened before....

"That's my good girl," Ben says, still pressing kisses above her clit. "You sound so pretty when you come."

His words make her shudder and clench around his fingers as much as the aftershocks. He hums as he moves back to her clit, licking lightly at it. "You're gonna be so tight when I'm inside you, I can't wait."

He makes her whine when he licks at her again, still pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Then don't!" 

Ben chuckled and looks up at her. "I have to, Sweetheart. I know this is your first time. I want you all ready for me and I don't want to hurt you while I move in you. So just relax and let me make you feel good again, alright?" 

Rey huffs a sigh and is about to say something snarky, but Ben curls his finger forward and a jolt goes through her that ends on a long, wanton moan." Ah, there it is, he whispers. "This right here is your g-spot. This is how I'm gonna make you come again."

And he does. His mouth moves over the bud of her clit, licking at it in circles while his fingers inside of her move in opposition of his tongue. Rey screams this time, crying out and singing a litany of his name over and over again. She doesn't notice he's added a third finger during her orgasm, but she noticed it when her cunt clenched around them. 

"Ben, please," she begs. "I want your c-cock inside me." Ooh, she hated that she'd stuttered on that word. She'd wanted to seem mature, but she just wasn't used to that word. 

Ben kisses the inside of her knee where it's draped over his back. "Soon, Sweetheart. I just need to open you up a little more, and then I’ll slide my cock so deep in your cunt you won’t know where you end and I begin."

The words are almost enough to make her come again, but she doesn't. Her body is getting tired, and it's not ready to come yet, but it still feels good so she lays back to enjoy it. Ben must know her clit needs a break because he's moving his mouth around her hips, nibbling at her hip bones. 

"That's it, sweetheart. Get all nice and relaxed for me, we're almost there."

And then he was sliding his fingers out of her. As much as she wants his cock, she feels bereft to feel a sudden emptiness inside of her. She realizes though that he’s undressing, and she sits up to watch him, eager to see all of him as bare as her. 

Kicking his boots off, he got to his knees, pulling a foil packet out of his pocket and placing it between his teeth. Rey licks her lips as he unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans. As he draws the zipper down, she sees the bulge grow. He slides both jeans and briefs off and Rey gets her first look at him. He is...big. She's never seen a cock before, just the drawings in anatomy books, but he looks like he won't fit and she feels a tightening of tension in her belly. 

Ben seems to notice because he sets his clothing aside near hers and he takes the foil packet out of his mouth as he lays down next to her. "Do you want to touch me?" he asks softly. 

"Can I?" she asks just as softly. 

Ben takes her hand and puts it on his chest. "Anything you want, Sweetheart." 

Rey smiles slightly and turns her gaze to her hand lying against his skin. She moves it slowly, letting her fingers play over the ridges and valleys of his musculature. When she moves her hand around his ribcage to his side, he twitches a little and chuckles. "Ticklish," he says when he stops her from pulling her hand away. "Keep going."

Rey nods shyly and her hand is moving again, this time to his hip, then emboldened, she slides her hand around to his ass and grips one side of it. Ben makes a sound in the back of his throat, something that sounds satisfied. This only serves to embolden her more, and she slowly brings her hand around his hip again, brushing his hip bone with her thumb to his low belly that quivers a little under her hand. She looks up at him for permission. 

Ben lets out a shaky breath and nods and it feels so good to know, even with her inexperience she has as much of an effect on him as he does on her. Her venturing hand first encounters the same sort of coarse hair as hers before giving way to a...a rod, essentially. It is actually hard, literally, though it moves at the base. The other thing she notices right away is how  _ soft _ it feels. So soft that she doesn't want to stop touching it. She's read in some of the trashier dime store novels that it's described as 'velvet covered steel,' and she can understand the analogy.

She moves her hand along the length of it; her fingers not quite reaching fully around him, she can feel the ridges and lines of him and they fascinate her so she continues to move her hand. She's fascinated by the expressions that flit over his face, too. It's empowering to know that she, knowing so little, can still make him look hungry and desperate at the same time. She watches his lips part and feels the panting of his breath fan over her hairline. She loves the way his eyes alternate between closing and opening, watching her as she drives him crazy. 

She reaches down with the other hand, past the one pumping along his length, searching for what she understands as the tender flesh of his sac and he lets out a long stream of curses before he's moving in, kissing her, less gentle than he's been up to this point and she loves how pushy he is with his tongue so she keeps touching him like she is so he'll get more pushy with her. 

Slowly, he starts thrusting into her hand, and she scoots in so that when her hand is at his base, the head of him slides a little past her folds, dragging along her clit. They both moan into the other's mouth. 

"Sweetheart," he says, breaking the kiss and panting. "You're gonna make me come before I even get inside you."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asks a little cheekily. 

He chuckles and thrust sharply so he almost reaches her entrance and she gasps. "No, but I'd rather be inside you when I come, hopefully after you come around me."

Rey swallows thickly, looking up with wide eyes and nods, pulling her hands away from him. This was it. This was the moment that she had been waiting for, and all her nerves flooded back. Ben kisses her, rolling her back a little so they're back in that position with one of his legs between hers. 

When he leaves her mouth, he pulls away and watches her eyes, brushing her hair out of them. "Nervous?" he asks softly. 

Rey nods. "But I still don't want to stop. I just...it's supposed to hurt the first time, and that makes me nervous."

Ben tsks. "It's not  _ supposed _ to hurt. It can, if your partner doesn't prepare your body, but that’s what I've been doing this whole time, Sweetheart." He presses a kiss to her nose. "Getting you all wet for me, stretching you out with my fingers, getting you relaxed." He kisses her forehead. "I'm not a small man, so it might still be a little uncomfortable at first, but you'll adjust and then it'll feel good." He kisses her lips lightly. "Alright?" 

Rey sinks her teeth into her bottom lip but nods, sliding her hands over him to show him she still wants this, even being nervous. He kisses her again before he rolls back and finds the foil pack and opens it with his fingers. It turns out that this is how condoms are wrapped. She watches him carefully as he pinches the tip and rolls it down his length. Just for future reference, and she very much hopes for a future reference. 

She opened her arms, reaching for him as he looks back at her and he goes to her, cradling his hips against hers. The kiss he gives her is hungry and feral and it heightens her own growing excitement. She was aching for him now. She wanted him inside her  _ now.  _ "Ben!" she gasps "Please!" 

Ben doesn't answer with words, but slides his hand between them and lines himself up with her entrance. Slowly, achingly slow, he presses forward and Rey can feel the stretch and the slight discomfort he'd talked about before, but it's fleeting. When he's a little way in, he pauses and hooks an arm under her leg, bringing up and out a little before he pushes further into her. The stretch and pressure intensifies as he sinks more and more into her body, and she can feel a pinch as she continues to stretch around him, but by no means painful as she'd been led to believe. 

When he's fully seated inside of her, he lets go of her leg and hitches it over his hip while he waits. "Alright, Sweetheart?" he asks, pressing little kisses across her nose and cheeks and forehead. 

Rey takes a slow, shaky breath, already feeling the loosening of the pressure and nods. "Yeah. Just need another second."

"Of course. As long as you need."

Little by little the tension goes out of her body and she can start to feel little micro movements of their bodies moving naturally with their breathing and Ben's movements as he places his little kisses along her neck and shoulders. Her hands, which had been clenched at his low back, slowly relax until she slides them against his skin again. Ben lifts his head, nibbling at her collarbone. 

"Alright?" 

Rey nods. "Move now? Please?" 

Ben smiles and slants his mouth over hers as he draws his hips away from hers, and oh God, that...how... _ fuck!  _ It is the most amazing thing she's ever felt as he slides out of her, but it's compounded with him moving back in. Oh, holy fuck, she can’t even imagine anything that has ever felt this good before, even with her own explorations of her body. 

"How's that?" he asks, still moving slowly, his cock dragging in and out of her, creating a sweet friction that felt even better than scratching an itch. 

"So good," she huffs. "Feels so fucking good..."

Ben kisses her, his lips dragging against hers like his cock is inside of her. "You sound so sexy when you say dirty words," he whispers, and she gasps as he thrusts a little faster. 

"You make me feel sexy," she says back. "The way your cock slides in and out of me, the way your mouth moves over me, the way you sucked on my tits before. Everything you do makes me feel good."

Ben rumbles a groan at her and it almost sounds like he's purring and she preens because the way he makes her feel gives her the confidence to talk like that, to make him feel good too. 

"Does it feel good for you?" she asks softly. 

"Oh sweetheart, yes, you feel amazing, so tight and so slick for me. It's like your pussy was made for me, like this is where I'm supposed to be for the rest of my life."

Rey stares at him with wide eyes. That sounded...like a confession of love. For a moment he averts his eyes, but then he meets her eyes and yes, maybe it was a confession.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck and tilts her face up to meet his lips. "Me too," she whispers. 

Ben's mouth takes control of hers and his hips thrust faster and the sounds that are coming out of her throat would be embarrassing if she wasn't so enthralled with the feeling of him inside her. The sounds that come from their coupling are a little embarrassing, the wet sounds her body is making, but it turns her on at the same time and now Ben is moaning. 

"Fuck, Sweetheart, I can't get enough of you, you feel so damn good, oh fuck I can’t wait to feel you come on my cock."

Rey moans wantonly because she can't wait either. She swings the other leg up over his hip and lets the movement of his torso against them swing her legs around. It's so good and she can hardly breathe, but her orgasm stays just out of reach. 

" Ben," she sobs as her breath hitches. "I'm so close but I can't--!"

Her hands are scrabbling against his shoulders and her nails dig in and it makes Ben slam into hard once as if he hadn't meant to do it but Rey gasps." Yes! Yes, like that, harder!"

Ben doesn't hesitate. He snaps his hips forward again and oh fuck  _ yes,  _ that's what she needed. She can feel him bottoming out with each thrust and the bump deep inside her is like a heartbeat deep inside her and it's slowly meeting the pace of her real heartbeat. 

Rey thrusts a hand into Ben's hair and pulls him down for a messy kiss, which he enthusiastically returns. But he's thrusting so hard into her it's hard to keep their mouths sealed and they end up having to lick at each other's lips more than kiss. Finally, Ben just tilts his head to the side and attaches his lips to her neck and oh yes, that's nice too. 

She can feel that tingle starting in her belly, oh she's getting so close, but it’s not quite enough. "Faster? She asks breathlessly. "Can we go faster?"

Ben answers by pushing himself up on his fists, one at her shoulder, the other moving to slide down to the top of her hip, and he uses both to give him leverage so that while he holds her in place, he just fucks her like she's a sleeve and fuck that makes her feel sexy all over again because his dark eyes are focused completely on her. He knows where he is and who he's with, and he's loving it as much as she is. 

The idea that she turns him on as much as he does her makes her clench involuntarily around him, and he swears. "Oh fuck, Sweetheart, do that again," he groans. 

Rey obliges and Ben moans again. "Baby, I'm gonna make you come fast, okay? I'm so ready to come inside of you."

Rey nods frantically and then he slides a hand between them and his thumb presses into her clit and she screams his name again. Her nails dig into his shoulders, dragging down scratches over his back and she can feel the involuntary convulsions overtaking her, how her whole body seized up and tightens and he’s still fucking her through it and oh, God the sounds his making. His long, low moans and grunts and his whimpers as he thrust hard one more time, and she feels him twitching inside of her and it nearly sets her off on another full crashing orgasm because she realizes that he's coming too and she did that to him. But her body is too tired for another shattering orgasm and she just shivers and tightens a little around him, milking him with her body as his orgasm plays out. 

For a long time they lay there, Ben barely holding himself up over her while they both pant, trying to get their collective breath back. Finally Rey wraps her arms tightly around him and pulls him against her body, his cock still inside her slipping out a little. It makes her breath hitch a little because she is still so sensitive, but it feels good to have his weight laying against her wrapped up in her arms and legs. Ben turns his head so his cheek is on her chest over her heart and he shifts his hips so he's not so directly atop her. It means not all of his weight is on her, but as warm and heavy as he is now, maybe it's a good thing. 

They lay like that for a long time, and Rey is nearly dozing when he lifts his head to look at her. His eyes move all over her face before they settle on her eyes. 

"I think I love you," he says softly. "Is that stupid?" 

Rey's heart swells and she shakes her head, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "No," she whispers back. "I love you, too." And she tilts her chin up so she can kiss his lips. 

They kiss for a long time until the moon is almost setting, and he says they need to get on home. They dress slowly, laughing and smiling and stealing kisses between pulling articles of clothing back on and finally fully dressed, they share one last kiss just as the moon goes below the horizon and they move back to the car. They hold hands the entire drive home, and both Rey's grandparents are asleep when they get to the old house. 

They share one last kiss at Rey's bedroom door before parting for the night. As Rey closes the door, she's grinning happily to herself. She changes for bed, enjoying the ache beginning between her legs as a reminder of their lovemaking. As she gets into bed and runs her hands over her body, remembering the way his hands had run over her and she falls asleep happier than she'd ever been in her life. 

*******

Rey sighed and shook her head a little, a sad little smile playing on her lips. That had been so long ago. So many hopes and dreams that just faded away as they had parted. Ben had gone back to school, and it had been half the country away from her grandfather's little farm. They'd tried to keep in touch. They wrote to each other, and they even called once. But school was busy for him, and she was in her senior year. If she was going to get into a good college close to him she was going to have to study hard. And she had. But by the time she graduated, the letters had stopped. He'd stopped writing and so had she. She'd never gotten the name of the graduate school he'd planned to go to, and she hadn't been accepted at the college he'd gone to undergrad at. So there it was. A bittersweet ending to her long ago summer love. 

Rey sniffed a little and wiped at her eyes as her grandmother poked her head out the door. "Rey, the gentleman buying the farm got here sooner than he thought, so we invited him to supper. Will you wait out here for him?" 

Rey gave her a watery smile. "Sure, Nana."

Grandma Satine tilted her head a little and looked like she wanted to ask what was wrong, but she just gave a small smile and nodded, going back into the house. 

It wasn't too much longer before she heard the roll of tires over the dirt road leading to the house and the warm purr of a car engine. Rey blinked. If she hadn't just gone down memory lane, she might not have recognized the sound, but having spent the whole summer hearing that sound so long ago...could it? 

It wasn't a jalopy that rolled through the property gate over the cattle guard. It was a sleek, classically black painted impala, just like  _ his.  _

Rey blinked a few times, suddenly realizing as the car came to a stop that the tears were blurring her vision, but when she'd cleared them, he was standing there, hands white knuckled on the door of his car. He still wore the boots and jeans and the stetson, but his hair was shorter and his beard was more of a goatee. He stared at her with his dark amber eyes wide, at least as wide as hers felt.

Ben shook his head and reached back into his car for a moment and came back out with a briefcase he set on top before closing the door. Then he was striding to her, and she opened her arms to him just like she had that night and he was wrapped around her. She clutched at the back of his button up as his mouth descended on hers and it was like the years melted away and she was still that just-turned adult and he loved her and she loved him. 

She had to admit to herself that she had always loved him, even through all the men she'd dated over the years, none of those relationships lasted because she still loved Ben. Ben Solo, it would seem.

They kissed for so long, his finger caressing her cheeks and her hands fisted in his shirt, she thought they might never come up for air again, but soon they did part and she realized their cheeks were both wet with tears. 

"Hey, Sweetheart," he breathed. 

Rey smiled a little, so happy to hear his voice. "Hi, Ben," she whispered back. 

"I didn't know it was your property. I didn't remember your last name."

She choked out a laugh. "I didn't remember yours either." She pulled his face down for another kiss. "I missed you," she whispered. 

"Sweetheart, I missed you more than anything. I don't know how I let you go."

She smiled and kissed him again. "We were kids. We lost touch. It happens."

Ben wrapped his arm around her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "Never happening again."

"Good," she said, turning her face into his neck. "Because I couldn't forget you. I only have ever wanted you."

"Yeah, me too. I told you. You're my home."

Rey choked back a sob and held him all the more tightly. "I love you."

Ben kissed the side of her neck. "I love you, too, Sweetheart. I'll always love you. For the rest of my life."

And that was all Rey could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to always feed and water your fic authors~!

**Author's Note:**

> As always remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos make us happy, comments make us ecstatic, and MOAR always inspires us~!


End file.
